Moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna
by kamilos1990
Summary: Albus Dumbledore popełnił straszliwą zbrodnię, aby móc kontrolować Wybrańca. Jednak splot nieprzyjemnych wydarzeń sprawia, że Harry'emu Potterowi udaje się wydostać ze złotej klatki, w której był więziony przez ostatnie kilka lat. Czy bez pomocy starego trzmiela uda mu się pokonać Voldemorta?
1. Prolog

Prolog  
Lord Voldemort siedział w jednej z komnat wybudowanego przez siebie wiele lat temu zamku. Najpotężniejszy Czarnoksiężnik obecnych czasów rozpierał się wygodnie na złotym tronie, wpatrując się czerwonymi oczami w zgromadzonych przed nim Śmierciożerców. Stali oni w idealnym kręgu, w którym jednak widniała przerwa, co wskazywało, że wciąż brakuje jednej osoby.  
\- Moi wierni słudzy - przemówił Czarny Pan, rozkoszując się napiętą ciszą, która panowała w pomieszczeniu. - Angelica Greengrass wkrótce przybędzie wraz ze swoją najstarszą córką, która dzisiejszego dnia dołączy do naszych sił. Zanim to jednak nastąpi, chciałbym przedstawić wam naszego honorowego gościa.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał w dół, gdzie pod zaklęciami maskującymi leżała ukryta postać. Machnął leniwie różdżką i po chwili na podłodze zmaterializował się chłopak o zielonych oczach i kruczoczarnych włosach.  
\- Enervate! - Zawołał Voldemort, a młodzieniec natychmiast się wybudził.  
Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się po otoczeniu. Zbladł, gdy dostrzegł, że został pojmany. Jego oczy spotkały się z oczami osoby, której nienawidził najbardziej na świecie. Starszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.  
\- Miło cię znowu widzieć, Harry Potterze. Cieszę się, że będę mógł cię zabić w tym pięknym domu, moim domu.


	2. Rozdział 1 - Zniknięcie

Rozdział 1 - Zniknięcie

Harry wiedział, że znalazł się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że wkrótce umrze i nic tego nie zmieni. Postanowił jednak wszystko przedłużać, więc zadał Voldemortowi pierwsze lepsze pytanie, jakie przyszło mu do głowy.  
\- Jak udało ci się mnie porwać? Dumbledore mówił mi, że ofiara mojej matki sprawiła, że nie będziesz mógł mnie tknąć w domu moich krewnych.  
Voldemort parsknął.  
\- Dumbledore to stary głupiec. Powinien wiedzieć, że ten dom już nie stanowi dla ciebie żadnej ochrony. Przypomnij sobie dzień, w którym się odrodziłem, a jeśli jesteś choć trochę inteligentny, to powinieneś znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie.  
Gryfon zamyślił się na chwilę i nagle spłynęło na niego olśnienie.  
\- Użyłeś mojej krwi, żeby odzyskać ciało.  
\- Zgadza się - odrzekł zadowolony z siebie Czarny Pan. - Jestem geniuszem, w przeciwieństwie do tego starucha.  
Potter uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
\- Być może, ale jesteś też tchórzem. Porywać ludzi we śnie? Tom, zniżasz się do poziomu twoich piesków.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! - warknął Voldemort.  
\- Niby czemu? To przecież jest twoje imię, które swoją drogą idealnie do ciebie pasuje.  
\- Trzy rundy tortur! - warknął Riddle, a Śmierciożercy z ochotą zaczęli podchodzić do Wybrańca, chcąc zadać mu tyle bólu, ile to tylko możliwe.

* * *

Przed bramą ogromnego, mrocznego zamku, pojawiły się dwie postacie. Pierwszej osoby nie dało się rozpoznać, ponieważ jej twarz była ukryta pod maską. Spod kaptura wystawała blond grzywka, co mówiło jedynie o tym, że jest to kobieta. Druga osoba póki co nie ukrywała swojej tożsamości, co pozwalało na jej bezproblemową identyfikację. Była to szesnastoletnia dziewczyna. Jej piękną twarz otaczały długie blond włosy, które falowały pod wpływem wiatru. Daphne Greengrass, bo właśnie tak nazywała się ta niebieskooka, młoda kobieta, z zaciekawieniem patrzyła, jak jej towarzyszka przykłada do bramy ramię z wygrawerowanym znakiem, a ta natychmiast się otwiera, wpuszczając je do środka.  
Obie kobiety ruszyły przed siebie ogromnym dziedzińcem, który prowadził do olbrzymiej posiadłości.

Daphne, ze strachem, ale i zafascynowaniem, wpatrywała się w otaczający ją krajobraz. Na prawo od niej znajdowała się kolejna brama, która prowadziła do parodii ogrodu, w którym rosły jedynie chwasty. Znajdujące się tam węże potęgowały aurę grozy, która otaczała każdego, kto szedł tą drogą. Jednak to jezioro płynące po drugiej stronie sprawiało, że młodszej z kobiet zbierało się na wymioty. Ktoś mógłby zapytać dlaczego? Odpowiedź jest równie prosta, co przerażająca. W owym jeziorze nie znajdowała się ani jedna, choćby najmniejsza kropelka wody, gdyż powstało ono w wyniku zmieszania ludzkiej i zwierzęcej krwi.  
Daphne odwróciła wzrok, od tego jakże przyjemnego widoku i z uwagą wpatrzyła się w budynek, do którego zmierzali. To właśnie tam jej życie miało zmienić się całkowicie po tym, jak przyjmie Mroczny Znak. Nie wiedziała tylko, czy zmieni się na lepsze.

* * *

Harry zacisnął zęby, żeby nie krzyknąć, gdy nóż wbił mu się boleśnie w plecy, a żeby tego było mało, to jeszcze Malfoy przejechał nim wzdłuż kręgosłupa.  
\- Boli, co, głupi szczeniaku? - zapytał z sadystycznym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Pierdol się - wychrypiał Wybraniec, nie zamierzając pozwolić sobie na okazanie choćby najmniejszej słabości.  
\- Crucio! - zawołał rozzłoszczony Śmierciożerca.  
Tym razem z ust Gryfona wyrwał się wrzask, gdy klątwa torturująca trafiła go w dopiero co powstałą w wyniku noża ranę. Harry już kilka razy doświadczył Cruciatusa, jednak ból, który czuł teraz, był dziesięciokrotnie większy.  
Lucjusz przestał się nad nim pastwić dopiero, gdy drzwi do komnaty otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia szybkim krokiem weszły dwie osoby. Blondyn z szacunkiem ukłonił się swojemu Panu, a następnie wrócił na swoje miejsce w kręgu, ustawiając się pomiędzy Snape'm i swoją żoną, Narcyzą.  
Tymczasem Voldemort przywołał nowo przybyłych gestem swojej bladej dłoni, a gdy już został należycie powitany, rzekł:  
\- Witaj, Daphne. Cieszę się, że postanowiłaś wstąpić w moje szeregi.  
\- Żyję, by służyć,P... Panie - odpowiedziała ze strachem.  
\- Nie musisz się lękać - zapewnił ją Czarny Pan, a dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się, gdy przejechał swoim długim palcem po jej policzku.  
\- Wiem - odrzekła, starając się, aby głos jej nie drżał. - Jestem tylko trochę zdenerwowana.  
\- Oczywiście, moja mała. W końcu czeka cię dziś wielkie wydarzenie. Jednak za nim dostąpisz zaszczytu przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku, musisz zdać test, który dla ciebie dziś zaplanowałem. Angelico, przyniosłaś ten eliksir, o który cię prosiłem? - zwrócił się do towarzyszki Daphne.  
\- Tak, mój Panie.  
Voldemort zarechotał szaleńczo.  
\- W takim razie daj go swojej córce, aby mogła zająć się naszym przyjacielem i pokazać mi, że jest godna wstąpienia w nasze szeregi.  
Śmierciożerczyni wcisnęła fiolkę swojemu najstarszemu dziecku.  
\- Możesz wrócić na swoje miejsce - odprawił ją Riddle, a ta natychmiast wykonała jego polecenie.

* * *

Remus Lupin siedział ukryty pod Peleryną-Niewidką, obserwując dom, w którym panowały egipskie ciemności. Mężczyznę zaczynało trochę to niepokoić. W końcu, jakby na to nie patrzeć, była już dziesiąta rano, a Lunatyk doskonale pamiętał, że zazwyczaj Dursleyowie wstawali dwie godziny wcześniej. Ignorując rozkazy Dumbledore'a, które kategorycznie zakazywały mu kontaktowania się z Harrym, podszedł do drzwi frontowych i zapukał. Nie usłyszawszy żadnej odpowiedzi zastukał ponownie, ale i tym razem bez większego rezultatu. Wilkołak, kryjąc zdenerwowanie, otworzył wrota przy pomocy różdżki. Wszedł do przedpokoju, a w uszy uderzyła go nienaturalna cisza. Nie było słychać żadnych nawet najmniejszych dźwięków świadczących o tym, że ktoś tu jest.  
"Harry" - pomyślał mężczyzna i pędem wbiegł na górę, chcąc odnaleźć chłopca. Lecz gdy tylko wszedł do jego pokoju stało się jasne, że go tam nie ma. Następnym pomieszczeniem, do którego skierował się Lupin, była sypialnia wujostwa Pottera. Znalazł ich tam, ale ku jego ogromnemu przerażeniu, byli martwi. Ich syn, Dudley, został przez niego znaleziony w ostatnim pokoju, ale i on już nie żył. Remus nie był głupi. Bez większego problemu rozpoznał skutki zaklęcia Avada Kedavra. Od razu połączył nieobecność Wybrańca ze śmiercią jego krewnych.  
Sekundę później po okolicy rozszedł się odgłos przypominający uderzenie gromu, a w domu przy Privet Drive 4 pozostali jedynie martwi Dursleyowie.

* * *

W kuchni znajdującej się w domu przy Grimmault Place 12 trwało zebranie Zakonu Feniksa. Albus Dumbledore przysłuchiwał się Hestii Jones, która opowiadała o sytuacji, jaka panowała w Ministerstwie Magii. Niespodziewanie jej wywód został przerwany wtargnięciem nowej osoby. Dyrektor Hogwartu zmarszczył brwi, gdy dostrzegł Remusa Lupina.  
\- Dlaczego opuściłeś straż? - zapytał chłodno, a jego niebieskie oczy zdawały się przewiercać młodszego mężczyznę.  
\- Nie ma już czego pilnować - odpowiedział beznamiętnie Lunatyk. Rodzina Harry'ego nie żyje, a sam Harry zniknął. Myślę, że jeśli powiem, że Voldemort maczał w tym palce, to nie skłamię.  
W pomieszczeniu zaległa przerażająca cisza, gdy do wszystkich dotarło, że Harry Potter, zbawiciel czarodziejskiego świata, został porwany, a może nawet już zginął.


End file.
